Together We Stand
by Bunny1
Summary: This takes place in my "Supernatural Wizards" universe, where Alex is a Winchester, Sam and Dean's little sister. It is also an A/U for 'Free to be You and Me' and 'The End'; a mashing together.


Sam glanced up as the two battered hunters came into the bar.

"Omigod..." he panted. "What happened?"

"It's a bloodbath!" Richie spat. "That's what the hell happened! Demons evr'ywhere!"

"Where's Steve?" Sam asked, fearing the answer already.

"Dead." Richie said. "His guts hangin' in his hands... but, it was funny, before he went, he told me this tale the demons told him..."

Sam's throat went so suddenly dry it ached. He tried to swallow, but it only hurt more. "Demons lie." he said firmly.

Richie only shook his head. "You've been chuggin' demon blood, boy. Tsk, tsk, tsk... C'mon out, Jesse!" Richie said to the scrawny man in the cap, who came out of the shadows holding a double-barreled sawed off.

"L-look, I don't know what you think, but I don't---"

"You _started _the freaking _Apocalypse_, Winchester!" he yelled, holding up a red vial.

Sam's ears began to ring, his blood pumping faster. His addiction wanted it... but... he couldn't... he _wouldn't_...

Suddenly, the door opened, and Alex burst through. She saw Richie, but not Jesse... Jesse quickly had the gun touching her temple.

"Make one move, girlie, and your pretty little brains are all over the counter." Jesse growled.

Alex held up her hands. Sam's fists clenched at his sides.

"Let her go!" he yelled. "She's just a little girl!"

"Funny that a little girl would be at a bar; 'specially this time of night..." Richie mused, looking her over. He walked over to her, yanking her to him by the hair, putting a buoy knife at her throat, his other, beefy, hand digging into her bare midriff. "Jesse? Didn't Johnny have a little daughter last time we saw him?"

Sam's jaw clenched tight enough his teeth might break.

"I beli've he did at that, Rich..." Jesse smirked, looking her up and down. "You a Winchester, girl?"

Alex grit her teeth. "Get this knife from my throat and you'll find out, you son of a bitch!"

Richie smirked. "Yup, she's Johnny's all right..."

"Get her cuffed." Jesse suggested, holding out a pair of cuffs. "An' you stay back or he'll slit her throat good!" Jesse warned to Sam, pointing the rifle at his belly.

"Get your filthy hands_ off_ of my sister!" Sam growled, feeling helpless in the current position they were in.

Jesse cuffed Alex to the bar, and Richie backed away. "Okay, we ain't touchin' her; just ain't underestimatin' a daughter of John's, neither."

"But you're poking his nearly seven foot tall _son_ with a stick?!" Alex burst out. "Yeah, that's brilliant..."

"You'd best be quiet, gal, or I'll duct tape that pretty little mouth of yours... though, there's other things I think you can do with that mouth a little later..." Richie suggested with a leer.

With a feral growl, Sam leapt at him, and the three began tussling on the ground. Alex yanked vainly at the cuffs; she didn't know any spells to magic them off, so, she was a bit screwed there, but... she did learn one reading Bobby's books that he'd forbidden her to read. It was a rough spell--- way rougher than anything Papa Jerry had taught her, but, when she saw Sam pinned down, helplessly spitting the blood out of his mouth...

"Solvo bile exero vos intero." Alex said, her fingers tingling as she pointed them at Richie, who turned a delightful shade of green before Sam clocked him in the jaw hard enough to break it. Sam then elbowed Jesse in the throat and pulled himself into a standing position as Richie began vomiting on the floor uncontrollably.

"Get him out of here." Sam said in a rough tone to Jesse. "Now. And don't come back, or I will kill you." he swore--- and he meant it. He wiped the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth; the demon's poison intermingling with his own blood.

Jesse dragged his partner out of the bar, still vomiting, and Sam rushed to Alex, cupping her face in his hands.

"You all right?" he demanded, looking her over carefully.

"I'm fine." she dismissed. "Just uncuff me?"

Sam nodded, and pulled out something to begin picking the lock. "What are you doing here?"

"You _left_." she said flatly.

"I... you and Dean were in danger---"

"Bullshit. You're starting to sound like Dad."

"Mouth, little girl."

"Listen to me, Sammy; Dean and I need you. You need us. Being alone... it's not good for us, and we're all we've got, just... call Dean, and let's go home?"

"Home?" Sam frowned. "Since when do we have a home base?"

"We always have; the Impala, doofus."

Sam smirked, kissing the top of his baby sister's head. "Yeah... come with me to the hotel, okay?"

Walking back to the hotel, Sam's phone rang. "D-Dean?" he answered tentatively.

"Sammy." Dean said softly.

Not "Sam", but "Sammy"...

"I'm... I'm in Nebraska... Come."

And, Sam just nodded.

"Right... on my way..."


End file.
